guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
All's Well That Ends Well
Overview ]] ]] Summary #Meet Kehanni in The Mirror of Lyss. #Schmooze with Bokka the Magnificent at his palace in Resplendent Makuun. #Hobnob with Vaughn the Venerable at the Bokka Amphitheatre. #It's a trap! Defeat the Kournan elite forces. #See Royal Finance Minister Oluda for your reward. Obtained from :Royal Food Taster Rendu in the Kodash Bazaar Requirements :Tihark Orchard (mission) Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Gold :*10 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :"Ah, yes! ! Vaughn the Venerable, the unknown-until-now Kournan playwright has graciously rented out the Bokka Amphitheature from none other othan the esteemed Bokka the Magnificent himself! He has a very '''special performance' that he says will sweep Vabbi by storm. He specifically had invitations for you to a rehearsal for the upcoming performance. Will you attend?"'' ::Accept: "I love theatre! We need to talk to Kehanni first, though." ::Reject: "This sounds like a trap. Pass." ::When asked about quest: "The '''amphitheatre' is in the center of Resplendent Makuun."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Kehanni) :"Prince Bokka rented his theatre out to some Kournan upstart director? That just doesn't seem right. With Varesh's forces moving in under the guise of protecting the princes, there might be more to this than meets the eye. When it comes to picking performances for his venue, Prince Bokka is a persnickety one. It could be the perfect time to schmooze Bokka into helping the Istani fight Varesh." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Prince Bokka the Magnificent) :"We will be safe under Varesh's guard. For the amount of platinum that this Venerable fellow paid me for the private use of my amphitheatre, I could use some extra protection! Too bad the Istani drained their coffers on that fool's errand of an attack. Anyone with two eyes could see that was bound to fail. Enough talk of business! Come; let us make haste to my amphitheatre. You are just in time to witness a very special advance performance. Introduce yourself to Vaughn!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Vaughn the Venerable) :"What is the story about? Well, I didn't want to write something about a hero overcoming any odds or any succeeding in the end. I guess you could say it is a traditional tragedy of epic proportions. It will take your... breath... away, if, er, when you get to the end." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Stefan the Sonorous: "Our story begins in the far-off land of Tyria in the grand city of Ascalon many years ago. We find our hero desperately scouring the countryside in search of a gift to give his beautiful fiance...." :Stefan the Sonorous: "But all was not well in the land of Ascalon. Evil had turned its eye to Tyria and sought to sow dissent. A sequence of events was set in motion that would lead to the fall of this great metropolis." :Stefan the Sonorous: "Events most dire had struck Ascalon and left it reeling. But the prince knew what he must do and was not afraid." :Vaughn the Venerable: "Let's cross the mountains and go to Kryta! They don't have Charr there!" :Freya the Firm: "Like, roarrrrrr!" :Vaughn the Venerable: "Have at ye, scoundrel!" :Freya the Firm: "Like, ouch." :Vaughn the Venerable: "Quickly, my fellow Ascalons! We must depart while we still have our legs!" :Merkle the Muscular: "My son. Merkle displeased. You no longer prince of Ascalon. You no longer Merkle son!" :Vaughn the Venerable: "As a boy I spent much time in these lands. Look at them now. Just look at them!" :Prince Bokka the Magnificent: "How predictable." :Stefan the Sonorous: "So, striking off in search of his destiny and a new home for his people, the prince traveled across the Shiverpeak mountains and headed toward Kryta. The journey was difficult, long, and somewhat boring, but they persevered. Until..." :Ernald the Exact: "The stone summit ''sic will not yield the Frost Gate quietly."'' :Ernald the Exact: "Your punishment for trespassing is death! Death I say!" :Vaughn the Venerable: "Um...line?" :Stefan the Sonorous: "It's 'You cannot save me.'" :Stefan the Sonorous: "And so, the prince valiantly laid down his life for his people...." :Vaughn the Venerable: "I don't remember that being in my copy of the script.... Stop improvising, you troll!" :Prince Bokka the Magnificent: "This play is utter tripe!" :Vaughn the Venerable: "Ernald! Time for plan B!" :Merkle the Muscular: "Merkle like plan B. Merkle like smash! SMASH!" :Stefan the Sonorous: "And then the valiant Kournans smote the Istani interlopers with a righteous fury!" :Prince Bokka the Magnificent: "Wait, what?" :Ernald the Exact: "This is my favorite part." :Prince Bokka the Magnificent: "Oh dear!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Prince Bokka the Magnificent: "Oh my, this is not good... not good at all! Varesh must have changed her mind! I must hurry to safety in Ahdashim!" :Prince Bokka the Magnificent: "I am quite sorry about this! I must leave right away! Please speak with Royal Finance Minister Oluda for a refund." Cinematic Dialogue :Norgu: "So what are we doing here?" :Goren: "We're delivering a message for Prince Bokka." :Norgu: "I mean, why us?" :Goren: "Bokka asked us to?" :Norgu: "Exactly my point! Why us? It's beneath us! I'm an actor! You're . . . you. Why didn't he get some heroes?" :Goren: "I dunno. He didn't have any heroes around?" :Norgu: "And you know why that is? He drives them away! He's so sure that Warmarshal will protect him!" :Goren: "You think he's wrong?" :Norgu: "Why would Warmarshal Varesh send troops up here? Just to catch a couple of Sunspears? Please. There's not a Kournan within fifty miles of here!" :large group of Kournan troops come up the road. Goren spots them while Norgu is facing another direction. :Goren: "Norgu?" :Norgu: "Yeah, Goren?" :Goren: "Do we run now?" :Norgu: "You bet. We run!" Reward Dialogue :"How embarassing! The esteemed Prince Bokka sends his apologies. He has since made haste to safer grounds but left this with me to give to you." '''Followup' :Warning Kehanni Walkthrough The first part of the quest is fairly basic and involves following the arrows and defeating any mobs that are in your way. Upon meeting Vaughn, the play will begin. After a while, the prince becomes disgusted with the play, calling it "tripe" and the actors suddenly turn hostile (Right after the line: "This is my favorite part"). Although they are listed as "elite" forces, they are fairly easy to take down. At this point, the prince will leave and you can zone to Honur Hill (which you will have passed through on your way here). However, there is a humorous cutscene involving Norgu and Goren that is triggered once you approach the portal back to Resplendent Makuun after the fight. Notes *When the actors attack, the actress Freya the Firm, dressed as the charr, turns into a male Kournan ranger, even though she is a woman. Trivia *Players familiar with Prophecies will recognize the play as an extremely bad (and funny) rendition of the Prophecies storyline. The actors are dressed as Prince Rurik, King Adelbern, a Charr, and a Priest of Sorrows (probably meant to be Dagnar Stonepate). *"All's Well That Ends Well" is the title of a comedy written by William Shakespeare. *The line "I didn't want to write something about a hero overcoming any odds or any succeeding in the end" is from the movie "Adaptation". Nicholas Cage says it about the screenplay he is writing within the movie itself. See Also *Mission and Primary Quest Overview Nightfall Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points